Aku Mencintaimu
by altaira verantca
Summary: Mereka tidak berkomunikasi lewat kata. Hanya dengan saling menatap satu sama lain, dan emosi itu sudah bersambut. Namun ketika perpisahan jarak dan status sudah tak terelakkan lagi, apakah tatapan saja cukup? [AkaKuro. Sho-ai. Oneshot]


**Kuroko no Basket © T****a****datoshi Fujimaki**

**Aku Mencintaimu ****© altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****K**

**Genre (s) : Romanc****e | Angst**

**Cast (s) : Akashi Seijuro | Kuroko Tetsuya **

**.**

**.**

_Aurora : Have you ever cried because you saw something, someone, that's so beautiful yet completely out of yout reach? Why did you leave? ( aMlazing)_

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah mudah bagi mereka untuk saling menutupi perasaan satu sama lain. Tidak pernah sulit bagi dua orang tersebut untuk saling mencintai dari balik tiap lembaran kertas, dentang logam yang beradu, sampai secangkir teh vanila hangat yang selalu mengawali pagi dan mengakhiri hari mereka.

Mudah bagi mereka untuk menjalankan kewajiban sebagai seorang Pangeran Kedua dan Jenderal Utama dari Kerajaan Teikou. Menipu ribuan pasang mata dan tiap helai telinga dalam keprofesionalan mereka dalam bersikap. Melemparkan senyum fomalitas sekaligus bersahabat dalam batasan norma dan etika yang berlaku di kerajaan tersebut. Menahan langkah dan rengkuhan tangan yang selalu ingin mengikat dan bertabrakan satu sama lain. Mudah.

Tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap di antara mereka. Tidak ada sentuhan vulgar antar tiap sel kulit mereka. Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman, atau pagutan di antara mereka. Keduanya berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mereka yang selalu dalam dan teduh, menenangkan dan memenangkan satu sama lain.

Tidak perlu kata. Mereka saling mencinta dalam bahasanya sendiri. Bahasa yang perlahan terbentuk dan menghubungkan tiap kedip mata dan kerlingan kecil. Mengecupkan satu senyum dengan seringai tipis lainnya. Bahasa milik mereka sendiri, dan tak ada yang dapat menerjemahkannya.

Karena mereka sama-sama terbelenggu dalam kenyataan yang tidak mengijinkan kehidupan bahagia bersama. Tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk berkutik.

**.**

_Affection : If I can never erase you, please stop haunting me. At least give me a space to breathe. I wanna be me without you. ( aMlazing)_

**.**

"Aku akan merindukan teh buatanmu." Dihirupnya uap beraroma yang mengepul dari cangkir bercorak emasnya, menikmati manis tanpa gula yang menawarkan sensasi relaksasi untuk tubuhnya. Vanilla dan kayu manis, untuk malam ini. Manis, hangat, namun meninggalkan kesan tajam di pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Tidak mudah memang melepaskan rasa yang sudah melekat selama dua belas tahun di indra pengecapmu, Tetsuya. Madu?" Akashi menawarkan cawan kristal berisi cairan kental keemasan, madu terbaik kiriman dari Kerajaan Kaijou.

Kuroko menggeleng kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya, menghirup aroma teh. Ia akan menikmati sajian hangat itu dengan lidahnya pasti. Hanya saja itu masih nanti, ketika teh itu sudah dingin dan setelah ia puas memanjakan indra penciumannya dengan aroma teh dan vanila dari kebun organik terbaik di Teikou. Oh, juga yang merupakan seduhan dari salah satu penyeduh teh terbaik di kerajaan tentu saja; Akashi Seijuurou, Jenderal Perang Utama Kerajaan Teikou.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Kuroko kembali berkutat dengan lembar demi lembar kertas yang perlu ia telisik ulang dan Akashi hanya menikmati kudapan kecil malam itu tanpa melepaskan matanya dari sosok pria di hadapannya.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya beristirahat, Tetsuya?" tangan Akashi menahan map beludru berikutnya yang hendak diraih oleh Kuroko. "Aku sudah memeriksa ulang semua berkas ini dan tidak ada yang perlu kau koreksi lagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap telapak tangan di atas map yang dipegangnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau yang seharusnya kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur sejenak sebelum keberangkatanmu, Akashi." Pangeran itu memilih untuk menaruh kembali berkas tersebut dan kembali menikmati tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

Diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Akashi menghela nafas tipis. "Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba yang tidak membe—"

"Tidak apa, Akashi," potong Kuroko, sembari meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap dua bola mata favoritnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Satu senyum kembali merekah disana. Sayangnya itu bukan senyum yang biasa membuat Akashi merasakan hentakan-hentakan mungil kupu-kupu di perutnya, melainkan sebuah senyum yang perlahan menyayat seluruh permukaan organ dalamnya.

"Lalu kau juga tidak perlu gugup dengan menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu ketika hanya berdua denganku, Akashi."

Sungguh. Akashi Seijuurou dan gugup adalah dua kata yang bertentangan, menurut sebagian besar orang. Hanya beberapa gelintir manusia saja yang tahu kalau ada sisi manusiawi dibalik julukan "Jenderal Setan" yang dipanggul pundak kecil nan kokoh itu. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satunya.

Tidak. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat kata gugup dan Akashi Seijuurou bertemu.

"Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?" Kuroko meletakkan cangkirnya lalu berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki sejak tadi. Kakinya melangkah ringan menuju satu pintu kaca kembar yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon kamarnya. Tangannya menyibak tirai putih tipis yang terpasang disana. Jelas saja matanya bisa menangkap jernih kelip bintang dari kaca jernihnya, membuatnya tergoda untuk membuka pintu itu dan menikmati pemandangan malam sejenak.

Tangan Kuroko masih bergerak membuka gerendel bersepuh emas itu ketika sepasang tangan lain yang lebih lebar menangkup kedua tangannya, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sengaja ia perlambat dengan mudah, namun menahan pundak Kuroko dalam dekapan lengannya untuk mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka.

"Angin malam hari ini dingin, Tetsuya," lembut. Dan hangat. Kombinasi yang cukup untuk membuat Kuroko bergeming di tempatnya, menginginkan suara itu membanjiri kembali telinganya.

"Dan kau akan berangkat malam ini juga, bukan?" balasnya. Ada sedikit kesemuan rasa tidak suka disana.

Akashi diam, tidak membalas pertanyaan retoris dari pemuda bersurai biru muda yang lembut itu.

"Berapa lama kau pergi?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Tangannya masih berusaha mendorong pintu itu meski tangan Akashi seolah menahan daun pintu itu agar tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Lidah Akashi terasa kelu. Jawabannya sungguh mudah sebenarnya, bahkan tertulis di berkas yang tadi sengaja ia tahan agar Kuroko tidak membacanya ulang. Ia juga yakin bahwa pangeran kedua ini sudah tahu dengan jelas isi surat tugasnya.

"Akashi?" suara Kuroko tidak meninggi ataupun mengeras ataupun merendah. Hanya tangannya saja yang memaksa tangan Akashi menyingkir dan membuatnya mampu mendorong daun pintu kembar itu. Membukanya lebar dan membiarkan angin malam segera menginvasi kamarnya, meniup tirai-tirai tipisnya hingga melambai ramai menghiasi pintu balkonnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya, Akashi?"

Ada tawa kecil yang dilontarkan bersamaan dengan kalimat itu. Yang keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis milik seorang pangeran yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh Akashi menyukai sisi dirinya yang selalu bisa menggali lebih dalam emosi pria yang kini sudah berdiri di ujung balkon kamarnya. Namun sungguh, ia tidak pernah mengharapkan pangeran itu tertawa dengan ekspresi begitu sendu di matanya.

Seperti akan pecah.

Dan begitu saja. Kejadiaannya begitu cepat dan Kuroko tidak bisa menolak kehangatan yang dengan segera melingkupinya. Menjalar dengan cepat dari pinggangnya, ke dadanya, merambat ke paha, dan empat ekstrimitasnya, menghangatkan kedua pipi pucatnya tanpa menyiratkan kemerahan disana.

"Akashi… seorang prajurit bisa saja melihat kita…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya kedua tangan itu yang mengerat di sekitar pinggangnya. Hanya wajah yang terkubur makin dalam di cekungan lehernya. Hanya hirupan dalam yang menggelitik tengkuknya, juga serbuan wangi logam dan mesiu ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Tetsuya. Diamlah seperti ini."

"Masuklah ke dalam agar kita bisa bicara leluasa, Akashi."

Tak ada jawaban. Lagi, hanya pelukan yang kembali mengerat.

"Aka—"

"Kumohon, Tetsuya. Kumohon…."

Dan Kuroko terdiam mendengar permintaan itu. Permohonan itu.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah memohon. Tidak dengan nada yang begitu meminta belas kasihan dan kerendahan kebanggaan dirinya. Tidak dengan kerapuhan dan kesangatan yang malah terdengar begitu memilukan di telinga Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko tidak bergerak. Meski betapa kuatnya keinginan kedua tangannya untuk mendekap balik tubuh pria berambut merah itu. Meski betapa ia sangat ingin menyesap tiap aroma perang, logam, mesiu, darah yang tertinggal di tubuh itu. Meskipun ia ingin tinggal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Seijuurou?" tanyanya pelan. Begitu pelan sehingga hanya telinga tajam Akashi saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

Tawa kecil terdengar sebelum Akashi menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Tetsuya."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya, sejak dulu. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesua—"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bukan?"

"Meski aku akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu?"

"Meskipun _kita_ melakukan sesuatu," helaan nafas panjang terasa menyengat pilu di kulit Kuroko, "karena itu biarkan aku seperti ini selama satu menit lagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menyerah. Disandarkan dahinya di pundak Akashi, membiarkan matanya terus menatap ke arah sepatunya. Berusaha mengabaikan nafas mereka yang semakin panjang dan berat, seolah sedang memintal sesuatu untuk menahan mereka melakukan hal konyol.

"Seijuurou…?"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menarik nafas, seolah mengumpulkan keberanian dari udara kosong. "Bagaimana kalau… kau ikut denganku? Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau ikut denganku…."

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara cibiran angin yang terus berputar di sekeliling mereka. Seolah mencemooh mereka dengan segala bahasa yang selama ini mereka bagi tanpa kata-kata.

"Seorang jenderal baru akan mendampingimu disana, Tetsuya. Aomine Daiki. Dia salah satu jenderal terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh benua ini."

"Kau tahu kalau bukan itu yang kuma—"

"Dan aku yakin kau akan menjadi Raja Touou yang hebat, Tetsuya," bahkan Akashi bisa merasakan getir besi yang merembesi pengecapnya saat ia tidak sengaja melukai lidahnya sendiri, "didampingi dengan Ratu Momoi Satsuki, yang dalam tiga hari ini akan berganti nama menjadi Kuroko Satsuki, kalian akan mampu menjalankan pemerintahan dengan baik. Beliau salah satu gadis terpintar yang pernah saya tahu, ia bahkan sempat membantu Yang Mulia Shuuzou dalam beberapa kasus lonjakan ekonomi yang cu—"

"Aku tahu, Seijuurou. Aku tahu."

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan luapan emosinya sendiri. "Dan kau akan tetap disini, bersama Shuuzou-_niisama_, menjadi jenderal kepercayaannya. Mendampinginya setiap saat sementara aku—"

Lagi. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya kembali, lebih kuat kali ini. Satu kalimat lagi yang ia lontarkan dan itu akan menyakiti semua orang. Semuanya! Akashi, Shuuzou-_niisama_, almarhum kedua orang tuanya. Semua!

"Aku tidak memilih untuk menjadi anak seorang selir kesayangan mendiang Raja Teikou, Seijuurou. Yang membuat permaisuri cukup berang dan ingin membuangku jauh-jauh dari sini." Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuh Akashi, melepaskan diri dari kehangatan yang akan terus selamanya ia idamkan.

"Tetsuya…. Kau tahu kalau Yang Mulia Permaisuri hanya menginginkan yang terbaik un—"

"Untuk Shuuzou-_niisama_. Aku tahu, Seijuurou."

"Tet—"

"Kerajaan terbaik, calon istri yang terbaik, prajurit terbaik, dan tentu saja," ada jeda sebelum akhirnya tatapan _azure_ itu bertumbukan dengan kombinasi rubi dan siena itu, "jenderal yang terbaik."

"Sebagaimana Shuuzou-_niisama_ yang selalu membutuhkan penilaianmu, meski kau bukan penasihat kerajaan, kau pun akan selalu setia mengabdikan diri kepada Teikou, bukan?"

Akashi Seijuurou telah disumpah untuk mengabdikan dirinya kepada Kerajaan Teikou sejak masa remajanya. Ya, disumpah secara khusus untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Pangeran Pertama Kerajaan Teikou, Nijimura Shuuzou. Disumpah untuk menumpahkan tiap tetes darahnya untuk terus mengabdi kepada negara dan rajanya.

Dia anggota militer. Dia seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dan ia tidak akan melanggar sumpahnya.

"Kau selalu menyukai kepemimpinan Shuuzou-_niisama_, Seijuurou. Juga pola pikirnya, juga bagaimana ia mengambil terlalu banyak resiko yang kadang dibebankan kepadamu. Kau mengagumi dan menyukai banyak hal darinya, yang membuatmu seringkali melemparkan pujian kecil untuknya."

Akashi hanya bisa diam melihat sosok di hadapannya yang terus berbicara tanpa melepas tatapannya. Ada luka yang menganga lebar di balik biru jernih itu. Mengapa selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah ia yang paling paham dan mengerti akan tiap emosi kecil dari sinar mata itu?

"Bahkan tanpa disumpah pun, aku rasa kau akan tetap tinggal, Seijuurou."

Tawa kecil terdengar begitu memilukan di telinga Akashi, seolah menyayat tubuhnya. Ia harus memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya agar ia mampu bertahan dan menghabiskan waktu yang semakin terasa mencekiknya.

"Tetsu—"

"Silakan keluar dari kamarku, Akashi. Kumohon…."

Ada sesuatu yang retak, pecah, kemudian terserak dari dalam diri Akashi begitu ia melihat lapisan kaca bergerak di mata _azure_ itu. Kecil, namun begitu berharga hingga Akashi melindunginya selama ini. Menjaga agar bagian kecil itu tetap utuh. Karena ia tahu, sejak awal, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaikinya apabila sesuatu mengoyak bagian itu.

"Tunggu...," bisiknya lirih. Kakinya tanpa ia sadari sudah melangkah lebih dulu, tangannya kembali terulur ingin kembali memeluk sosok mungil itu.

"Pergilah, kumohon. Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah berniat untuk pergi, Akashi?" pecah. Suara itu semakin pecah di tiap vokalnya.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak bermaks—"

"Jenderal Utama Kerajaan Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, Pangeran Kedua dari Kerajaan Teikou memerintahkan anda untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang juga."

Kalimat itu panjang. Tegas. Dan terasa begitu memilukan bagi dua pria sebaya yang kedua matanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling memohon untuk tetap bersama.

Bibir Akashi kembali terbuka namun dengan segera ia mengatupkannya kembali, membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan sepasang bola mata dengan warna favoritnya. Seharusnya ia menatapnya lekat sekarang, bukan menghindarinya. Seharusnya.

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berlutut dengan lutut kiri sebagai tumpuannya. Kedua tangan bersiap di gagang dan sarung pedangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan kekalutan nyata dari balik rubi dan sienanya.

"Dengan segala hormat, saya akan meninggalkan ruangan ini, Pangeran Kuroko. Semoga seluruh bintang dan tiap helai angin menjaga anda," jeda sedetik, "dan memberkati kehidupan baru anda."

Pahit. Itu yang mereka rasakan begitu kalimat itu berakhir.

Perih. Itu yang menyiksa kedua manusia itu ketika Akashi bangkit dari lututnya, membungkuk, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan ketegapannya menuju pintu keluar.

Ini kesempatan terakhir dari Akashi Seijuurou dan malah bayangan akan Kuroko yang memakai setelan pengantin bersama dengan calon Ratu Touou itu yang membanjiri kepalanya. Tiga hari dari sekarang.

Dan ia malah meminta tugas inspeksi daerah perbatasan kerajaan yang akan berangkat dalam waktu tiga jam dari sekarang. Selama dua minggu penuh.

Nanti, ketika ia kembali nanti, ruangan ini akan kosong. Meninggalkan segara perabot yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala tanpa pemilik.

Tanpa Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi… dan… selamat bertugas." Akashi bisa menangkap jelas bagaimana suara itu bergetar, seolah telah lelah dengan segala yang terlontar dari pita suaranya.

Akashi menggapai gagang pintu, menariknya ke dalam sebelum kembali membalik tubuhnya. Menyampaikan penghormatannya kembali kepada pangeran_nya_. Kuroko menatapnya, tersenyum tipis, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, memberinya tanda untuk menutup pintu.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Akashi tidak akan pernah melupakan luka yang terpampang begitu jelas di wajah satu-satunya orang yang ini ia lindungi meski tidak terikat sumpah. Yang memecahkan keping _azure_ yang begitu berharga untuknya. Luka yang ia buat. Luka yang ia torehkan perlahan kepada jiwa yang selalu menjadi peneduhnya.

Dari sisa celah sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, Akashi melihatnya. Sebuah senyum dan tawa pelan terpaksa yang begitu memilukan. Diiringi aliran air mata yang meninggalkan jejak mengkilat di kulit pucat itu.

Diiringi satu gerakan bibir tanpa suara yang dapat ia tangkap dengan mudah.

"Selamat tinggal, Seijuurou."

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup.

**.**

_Accuse : I'm guilty. I'm dirty. I confess. I can't help it. I love you. I can't help it. Don't give me that look. ( aMlazing)_

**.**

Kuroko berdiri di tempatnya. Tidak memedulikan angin malam yang terus menusuk kulitnya dalam suhu yang tidak bersahabat. Tidak menghiraukan bagaimana tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan.

Atau karena isak tangis yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Terus. Terus. Dan terus.

Bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh. Membasahi pipinya, menguncup di dagunya, melembapkan pakaiannya. Tangis pun percuma, ia tahu itu.

Bibirnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit. Merapalkan kalimat yang sama terus menerus. Tanpa henti. Seolah itu melukiskan bagaimana harapannya. Menggantikan hitungan besar keinginannya. Memohon pun tidak berguna, ia paham itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu… jangan pergi…."_

**.**

Pangeran bersurai biru langit itu tidak tahu, mungkin.

Akashi berdiam di balik pintu. Di koridor kerajaan yang lengang. Dengan dahi yang bersandar tetap di daun pintu yang kokoh itu. Tubuh yang lemas dan membeku.

Hanya bibirnya saja yang terus bergerak. Merapal mantranya sendiri. Yang ia harap dapat mengubah keadaan. Yang ditertawakan oleh dirinya sendiri karena kini ia terperangkap dalam satu harapan fana.

Dalam keterpurukan mental itu ia berusaha menyampaikan satu kejujurannya. Sebuah kejujuran yang selama ini hanya terbentuk dalam teduh tatapan matanya bagi Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Teikou. Hanya dalam tatapan, bukan kata.

Ia hanya akan menyakiti sosok berharga itu lebih dalam bila mengatakannya.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang. Membiarkan bibirnya terus bergerak. Menggetarkan pita suaranya tanpa gaduh. Berharap udara mengantarkan kejujuran itu kepada pemilik senyum favoritnya.

"_Tinggallah, Tetsuya… jangan tinggalkan aku…. Aku mencintaimu."_

**.**

Hening malam dan penjuru kerajaan cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mendengar isakan satu sama lain.

Hanya mendengar.

Tidak bisa saling menghapus air mata yang terbuang itu.

Tidak bisa saling mengecup untuk mematahkan mantra itu.

Tidak bisa memiliki satu sama lain.

Hanya mendengar.

**.**

_Agony : One of the day when I realise you won't be drinking camomile tea I made you every morning anymore. Yet I keep on doing it. ( aMlazing)_

**.**

* * *

Selamat malam.

Mendapatkan spoiler chapter 238, lalu berkeliaran di timeline, kemudian teringat satu tweetfic lama di akun pribadi saya.

Segala kutipan berasal dari akun twitter aMlazing (pemiliknya sama kayak akun aMrazing, ini akun pribadinya). Maaf ya kalau agak gak nyambung...

Gak pake beta reader kali ini, dan ini gak ada kaitannya sama Rose Kiss meski sama-sama ngomongin kerajaan... ( di Rose Kiss kan Akashi-nya cewek, ini sama-sama cowok). Bagi yang kemarin-kemarin sempat menanyakan apakah saya masih stay di AkaKuro, ini jawabannya. Masih, dan semoga saja masih tetap di kapal pairing ini meski sudah dihantam bertubi-tubi.

Sudah, ini saja kata-kata dari saya. Semoga reader sekalian berkenan dengan fanfic ini. Segala kritik dan saran monggo dilayangkan di kotak review atau bisa PM~

Terima kasih!

Altaira Verantca  
-alta-


End file.
